User blog:MultiSuperVids/Hurt/Heal ERB Wiki FULL Version (w Trolls)
Building off of AwesomeGamer's ERB Wiki Hurt/Heal blog, (Also Hawk's ERB Hurt/Heal) I've made a version with hopefully all regulars and trolls on the wiki. If I missed anyone, tell me in the comments. You all know the rules. Starting with 8 lives. Days Passed: 73 Updated Last: BTTF: Heal MrA, hurt Shoop Alive (16) Mrpietcaptain- 18 NightHawk9001 - 23 BackToTheFuturama86- 25 Loygansono55- 24 Stofferex- 23 J1coupe- 23 RespectthePixel35.1- 1 Four4- 25 Patts9009- 18 Sierrastalker- 23 ShoopDaKev- 1 V0DeusEstDominiMei- 10 Wachowman- 18 MrAwesome300- 15 Firebrand794- 15 Dead (41) Devilishmind of fun (Day 2 by AwesomeGamer) Achievement: Devil Went Down To Wikia 723tbone (Day 6 by Stofferex) Achievement: Never Boned Penis Crusher 9000 BITCH (Day 6 by BackToTheFuturama86) Achievement: Family Jewels ParoThese (Day 6 by Mrpietcaptain) Achievement: ParoDEEZ Nuts George W Bush the Third (Day 6 by TheEyeOfAllEyes) Achievement: Appreciated Assassination Creepybacon (Day 7 by Sierrastalker) Achievement: The Smell of Ban in the Mornin' TMC794 (Day 8 by J1coupe) Achievement: Lil' Brother -Top 50 Contestants: WoodenHornets (Day 10 by Captain Warrior) Achievement: Smoking Gun TheSteelerNation2 (Day 12 by 723tbone) Achievement: He crais nao ;-; Utter Noob (Day 12 by Scrawland Scribblescratch) Achievement: Non-Fictional Threat Hippie Rat (Day 13 by BackToTheFuturama86) Achievement: Extermination Maaaan Bubbyaustin (Day 16 by BackToTheFuturama86) Achievement: Erased from History SamisFusion (Day 17 by Laboratory Tuxedo) Achievement: De-Fused Samis ClassicalExpendable (Day 17 by NightHawk9001) Achievement: By The Power Invested In Me... Teddyfail (Day 17 by Patts9009) Achievement: Killed The "Grisly" MrPatrickRuler (Day 18 by Scrawland Scribblescratch) Achievement: No, mayo is NOT an instument Capcomfan (Day 19 by Mrpietcaptain) Achievement: Hadouken! --Top 40 Contestants: LuigiGuy: (Day 20 by Patts9009) Achievement: Out of Coins Cacola: (Day 28 by J1coupe) Achievement: Bass Dropped *That* Much Too Far Rapbattlefanatic: (Day 28 by Mrpietcaptain) Achievement: Nothing but a Skeleton Justinbuckner98: (Day 30 by Lasse200) Achievement: Kicked the Bucketner Dragonsblood23: (Day 33 by J1coupe) Achievement: Banjo-Kaboomie IssacNewton98: (Day 37 by NightHawk9001) Achievement: What Heals up, Hurts back down Tkwarrior: (Day 49 by J1coupe) Achievement: T-KO! LakuitaBro01: (Day 50 by Patts9009) Achievement: Met with a terrible fate... Ynkrdlevin17: (Day 53 by Mrpietcaptain) Achievement: 8 Hurts, Yerrrrrrr Out! JacobSZ: (Day 56 by J1coupe) Achievement: That'll give you Something To Think About ---Top 30 Contestants: BasaltWolfED145R5: (Day 56 by Scrawland Scribblescratch) Achievement: Stadium Out! AnimaShaun: (Day 56 by Firebrand794) Achievement: Shaun of The Dead Lasse200: (Day 57 by Scrawland Scribblescratch) Achievement: Danish Pride RespectthePixelette: (Day 58 by Meatholl) Achievement: Wedding turned to Funeral YouTubeKorea: (Day 58 by Lasse200) Achievement: Got stuck on the North Side TheEyeOfAllEyes: (Day 59 by BackToTheFutrama86) Achievement: R.Eye.P Scrawland Scibblescratch: (Day 60 by Lasse200) Achievement: Kicked out with Scibbles and Scratches FlareBlitz47: (Day 61 by TheEyeOfAllEyes) Achievement: Lights Out MultiSuperVids: (Day 62 by Sierrastalker) Achievement: Taste of his own Medicine CrimsonLabTuxV2: (Day 62 by Scrawland Scribblescatch) Achievement: Stained my favorite Tux TOP 20 CONTESTANTS: AwesomeGamer: (Day 65 by Left 4 Speed) Achievement: Game Over DexterMaximus: (Day 67 by Loygansono55) Achievement: We dared him to drive Meatholl: (Day 69 by J1coupe) Achievement: Served Dead Meat Captain Warrior: (Day 71 by Mrpietcaptain) Achievment: From the Iron Man to the Iron Can Tesla Man: (Day 72 by Scrawland Scribblescratch) Achievement: Tesla, Nikola, Impeccably Dead Winners/ Losers Winners: 1st- Four4 and BackToTheFuturama86- 25 HP 2nd- Loygansono55- 24 HP 3rd- Sierrastalker, J1Coupe, Stofferex, and NightHawk9001- 23 HP Losers: 1st- RespectthePixel35.1 and ShoopDaKev- 1 HP 2nd- V0DeusEstDominiMei- 10 HP 3rd- MrAwesome300 and Firebrand794- 15 Kilstreaks AwesomeGamer- 1: Devilshmind of fun Stofferex- 1: 723tbone BackToTheFuturama86- 4: Penis Crusher 9000 BITCH, Hippie Rat, Bubbyaustin, TheEyesOfAllEyes Mrpietcaptain- 5: ParoThese, Capcomfan, Rapbattlefanatic, Ynkrdlevin17, Captain Warrior TheEyeOfAllEyes- 2: George W Bush the Third, FlareBlitz47 Sierrastalker- 2: Creepybacon, MultiSuperVids J1coupe- 6: TMC794, Cacola, Dragonsblood23, Tkwarrior, JacobSZ, Meatholl Captain Warrior- 1: WoodenHornets 723tbone- 1: TheSteelerNation2 Scrawland Scribblescratch- 6: Utter Noob, MrPatrickRuler, BasaltWolfED145R5, Lasse200, CrimsonLabTuxV2, Tesla Man CrimsonLabTuxV2- 1: SamisFusion NightHawk9001- 2: ClassicalExpendable, IssacNewton98 Patts9009- 3: Teddyfail, LuigiGuy, LakuitaBro01 Lasse200- 3: Justinbuckner98, YouTubeKorea, Scrawland Scribblescratch Firebrand794- 1: AnimaShaun Meatholl- 1: RespectthePixelette Left 4 speed- 1: AwesomeGamer Loygansono55- 1: DexterMaximus